undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 6
This is Issue 6 of the UFSW Member Apocalypse. This is TheInfected -centric Issue 6 September fifteenth. Ten twenty-two am. Harrison Ave right next to the coffee shop. I remember the date, time and place. Then again who would forget something like that. Had to be the worst time of my life. Yet also the most exciting. Exciting was a strange way to put it but it was the truth. The adrenaline that ran through my veins, the fear that my made my heart pump, the things that went through my eyes. It was exciting. But still it didn’t change the fact of what happened that day. I’ll never forgot it. Then again who the hell would forget the sight of their loved one being devoured. Nadine was her name. Shoulder length dark hair, tan smooth skin, dark yet sweet brown eyes and lips like an angel. She was beautiful, most likely the most beautiful girl I ever seen. Besides that she was probably on of the only people that ever loved me. Truth was I was anti-social. I tended to be quiet unless I was spoken too, I was sorta shy around new people, a video game and comic nerd and wasn’t exactly the best looking person. But hey I made it by and I met her. I hooked her up with my humor and my nerdiness. We were meant for each other. Due to my father leaving me before I was born and my mother never being around she was the only person I could talk too sometimes. She was the person I loved the most and when we first kissed I felt like I was in heaven. I loved this girl and I would do anything for her. I would even die for her. But I survived. I had to watch as a herd of infected broke into our apartment and slowly began to eat her, piece by piece. I can still hear her screams in my mind, still haunting my every move. But now wasn’t the time to think about that. I had a job to do. Hell it was more than a job it was a purpose. I had to get my group to safety. Still shocks me that I am the leader here because I was always the ‘let other people take the lead’ kinda guy. But truth was no one else was up to it and I had nothing to lose. So here I am now walking up the stairs of the police station with my group right behind me. I cared about these guys more than myself to be honest. We are all brothers, and one sister but lets just say brothers. Sure I knew I wasn’t the best leader for them but I tried and that’s what matters I guess. I tried, even though I know some of them don’t like me that much. Who can blame them though. I wasn’t the best leader. Hell one of my closest friends, Lee Everett currently is limping right next to me, my arm around him and a bullet graze on his leg. If I was just fast enough maybe I could have saved him, should have been me left behind not him. “How’s the leg doing?” I ask Lee, who looks like he is trying not to scream in pain. “Just fucking great.” He jokingly responds as he leans against a wall, wanting to lay down. “Is there anywhere I can lay down or something?” “Not yet.” Mage speaks up as he walks up the stairs, reminding me that there are others who need help too. “We still gotta look inside the station. I mean who the fuck knows what’s in there.” Now here comes another problem. A giant police station stands in front of us with it most likely being full of guns and surrounded by safe walls. But we had no idea what was in there, for all I know it could be full of walkers or bandits or fucking fat ass kids sucking dildos for all I know. And of course if anything goes wrong I will be the one to blame. My mind races as the thoughts pour into my head as I try thinking of a game plan. I need to make it so that everyone survives, I can’t have another Nadine situation. “Okay ummmm,” I begin to say hoping that some perfect plan will come out. “Alright well since Lee can barely walk I suggest that a few of us stay out here to protect him and make sure the outside is safe.” I look around seeing if there is any volunteers, I mean who wouldn’t want the easy job? I watch as Dixon, Raxel, Daryl, Dutchman and Mage all raise their hands. Looks like they want the easy job. “Alright then so Kaffe, KuT, Fitz, Gerard, Cros and me will all head in there and clear it out.” I say as I grip the knife that sits by my side, with the dreaded thought that if anything goes wrong in there it is all my fault. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ We all slowly creep down the worn out halls of the building, the lights flickering on and off and trash all over the place. I knew that something bad had to have happened here, judging by those things and the dead, bloody bodies that lay around. I just hoped that at least the guns were here, that was the most single important thing. I glance back behind me and watch as the others slowly follow me, Cros right on my tail. Sure I never really talked to Cros much but he was a tough guy, no denying that. This seemed like his kind of thing. Then I glance around at the other people briefly. As I look around it occurs to me that I barely know these people. Some leader I am. “Holy shit.” I can hear Fitz speak up behind me as we walk by a body. A child’s body to be exact. Fitz. Now he was an interesting person. Late teens, medium length brown hair, blue eyes and tall. Pretty good looking kid and I bet he would have got tons of girls if it weren’t for this apocalypse stuff. But he was quiet. He never spoke his opinion and was anti-social. But if there was thing I knew it was that he didn’t agree with my decisions. I just wish he would speak up and not be afraid of me, I’ll take any suggestions. “This place doesn’t seem dangerous.” KuT remarks as he finishes checking a room for any walkers. Empty. “Yeah seems clear of infected.” Gerard picks in but before he can say anything else he is cut off by Kaffe. “But doesn’t change the fact that most people in here are dead. For them to be dead, hell shot, it means someone was here.” Kaffe says as he walks up to the gun room, opening the door as he does. Inside lays nothing except the cold, dark air that sits in the room. Everything else is gone. “What did I say?” Kaffe says letting out a cocky smirk “Someone beat us here.” I, however, just keep staring at the empty cabinet in hopes that some random gun will appear there. No fucking way I just read all these guys over here for nothing, but then it occurs to me. “Anyone else find it weird that all the guns and Lee was shot earlier?” I say and I look at the group, each of them thinking the same thing as me. There is a madman with guns out there. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Just like that we all ran back to the front of the station, quickly forcing everyone inside. Mage, slowly helping Lee up, questions what is going on but I don’t give an answer. I just need everyone inside before anything goes wrong. Once everyone gets in I do a quick scan around the area outside before slamming the doors shut. “Why the hell were we forced in here?” Mage says as he puts Lee down on a worn out bench, making sure his leg is okay, before facing toward me. “We got an empty gun closet back there and considering the fact Lee was just shot, there is some asshole out there with a gun.” I say in defense. “Like it’s better in here?” Dixon says with a cocky smile as he sits down on a bench, causing the group to look at him. “Do we even know whats in here? A herd, that gun guy or even the anti-christ for all we know.” “It is safe in here.” “And did you finish checking this place to know?” “No bu-” “Then we are caught in a rock and a hard place. Is it more dangerous outside or in here?” “Well this fucking fighting isn’t helping.” I quickly say, ready to defend myself at any moment. I expect some witty comeback from Dixon, but instead he just shrugs it off and leans back on the bench more. “Everyone just look around.” I say before I walk off in anger, yet I keep the anger inside me. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Had to be around eleven p.m as I sat in this dark office, my back against the desk and my head leaning against it also. I keep find myself just staring into space, hoping something interesting would just happen. I had to have been in here for the past two hours maybe, I don’t even know to be honest. All I know is that I been bored to death. Then again I’m pretty sure everyone’s been bored for a while. We are in the apocalypse after all. Finally bored out of my mind I slowly stand to my feet, wiping the dust off my knees as I do. With my body energized I begin to make my way toward the door, ready to be semi-social. I slowly open the door and I begin my way into the hallway, rubbing my eyes as I do. It is here however that I notice that the hallway is pretty quiet, with by the looks of it no one is up. It was all dark and silent. However I did soon notice the slightest bit of light over in the corner room, the medical room. Lee must still be awake. Making my way over I soon walk into the room and I find Lee just laying on the bed, staring into space like I was just doing a few minutes ago. “Can’t sleep, huh?” I say unexpectedly which makes Lee slightly jump, shooting a look to see who was there as he does. Once he sees me he just lets his guard down and lays back down on the bed. “Who does sleep anymore?” “Not me.” I say smirking, allowing myself in, and taking a seat on the chair next to his bed. At this distance I can see that Lee is in good condition, with only his leg being an injury. “How’s the leg.” “Going good. Thanks for asking Infy.” Infy. Short for Infected, which is short for TheInfected. For some reason we tended to go by nicknames here, which seemed sorta stupid. Personally I would rather want to be called Danny but who cares. “You can just call me Danny, you know?” “Alright then. Thanks Danny.” Lee says slightly smirking “That better for you?” “Pitch perfect.” I say, putting my feet up on the bed and resting back on the chair. “So can I ask you something?” “Whatever you want.” “What do you think?” I ask to which Lee seems confused. I guess I didn’t exactly specify. “As me as leader I mean.” “Pretty good I mean we’re still alive.” Lee says, deciding to sit up and talk to me. “Sure you aren’t perfect, but none of us are really.” “I know that I’m not perfect.” I say with a sigh, digging my face into my hands. I wanted to be perfect so much, but I was far from it. “I know that some people don’t like me as leader.” “They like you fine.” “Don’t gotta shit with me, Lee. I know that some people don’t agree with myself. I just wish that would speak up.” “Sure they don’t always agree with you but we aren’t gonna try and kill you.” “I know just,” I say pausing and thinking. Why did I want everyone to like me? Not even I know. “I don’t know.” I just wanted everyone to like me, even the people that weren’t so sure about me. People like Fitz, who for some reason was to scared to disagree with me. If I needed people to like me I gotta talk to them first. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ About ten minutes I walk into the main lounge, finding Fitz sitting by the window. Bags under his eyes, pale skin and his constant blinking made me think he was tired. But also judging by the gun in his hands and the way he was looking out the window, I guess he was trying to be on guard duty. Probably looking for this madman, who may or not be real. “You look tired kid.” I say over to Fitz, who was too tired to even try and react. “Whatever.” He simply says, deciding to lean against his chair then talk to me. “If you want I’ll take over watch.” “I got it.” He says and the two of us just sit in silence. Two men, both wanting to survive and both having lost people, can only sit here in each other’s depression. “I know that you don’t exactly agree with my decisions.” I finally speak up, which causes Fitz to slightly give me his attention. “I just wanted to tell you that you don’t have to agree with them but at least speak up.” “Like anyone cares about what I think.” Fitz mutters, just loud enough for me to hear however. “No one cares what the mess up kid will think.” “Not true kid. No one cared what I thought until I said it.” “But you aren’t some fucking screw up.” Fitz says, before slightly pausing. “Not as much as a mess up as me anyways.” “We all messed up.” “Not as much as me.” Fitz says, with a depressed regretful look on his face. “You never had to watch as your sister was dragged away. Knowing that she was either gonna be killed or worse.” “Can’t say I have. But I did watch as the only person I ever loved was slowly torn apart. Piece by piece….” “I guess we both lost people then.” “I guess we have.” I say, before the silence fills the room again. We all lost people. Family. Friends. We lost them all but there was always something different about that one person, the person you loved completely, and watched as they died. It was like a kick to the heart, and it hurt like hell. Worse than hell actually. I don’t know about the others but I won’t make that same mistake again. These people are my family know, like it or not, and we had to stand with each other. I couldn’t afford to dread onto the past anymore because now I only had the future, and that was to protect these people. No matter what the cost. Deaths *None Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:Issues